Time Toon Cops: Attack Of The Dark Vampire Toons
by raccoonqueen
Summary: The Time Toon Cops battle the Dark Vampire Toons, with the help of a new friend, in their biggest action-packed adventure yet!
1. Prologue: The Adventure Begins

Date: September 5, 3014

Place: At one of the piers near Neo-New York City

Time: 9:50 P.M.

A female cat and mouse team disembarks from a cruise ship at the port in Neo-New York City. The cat has light-tan fur, blue eyes, and is wearing a light-brown gown with a brown cloak (with a gold brooch) and a matching deerstalker cap (with a pink bow on it). The cat's name is Estelle and the mouse's name is Marie.

Estelle: (speaking with a French accent) Well, Marie _mon ami_, this is it. We've arrived at Neo-New York City, the stepping stone to the capital of the United States of Canerica. I hope in my heart that Monsieur Roberts will be there.

Marie: _Oui_, yes, yes! He will.

They enter the city. All of a sudden, a pair of mysterious figures grab the girls from behind. Estelle looks behind her and discovers the identity of the two figures--Dark Vampire Tom and Dark Vampire Jerry. She flings them off and aims her laser gun at them.

Estelle: Stand back, you vile villains. You're dealing with the professional private-eye of the TTC French Police Branch, and you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer--me!

Dark Vampire Tom and Dark Vampire Jerry hiss and bear their fangs at her, before leaping out at Estelle and her friend. They are about to bite their necks when a bright shining light stuns both of them, causing them to screech and run away. Estelle and Marie, dazed, slowly get up from the ground and take a good look at the person who saved them. It is Phillip J. Fry of Futurama.

Estelle: ...Monsieur Fry, I presume?

Charles Roberts as Alexander Armington II

Vincent Price as Vampire Rayian Fox

In

TIME TOON COPS: ATTACK OF THE DARK VAMPIRE TOONS!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Estelle

Date: September 6, 3014

Place: Washington DC, United States of Canerica (USC)

Time: 10:10 A.M.

It is a beautiful Tuesday morning in Washington DC. The Washington All-Stars won the 3014 IBA Championship Title, and there will be a big celebaration at the New Washington Americans ISBL (International Space Baseball League) Stadium Dome. They won the 3014 World Space Series Title and everyone gathered to the stadium to celebrate. Charles is sitting down and talking to Bunnie.

Charles: Love, I know I love you, but I'm thinking of getting a second wife, since our friends have more wives than me. So, is it okay with you if a female will become my second wife and live with us, too?

Bunnie: Sure thing, hon. I'm fine with this. Of course, I've seen them having more wives and she will help me with Eric and I will help her with her first kid with you.

Charles: Thanks, love.

Charles hugs Bunnie, and she hugs back.

Meanwhile, in the White House, President Bert Raccoon is throwing a huge party to celebrate the victory of the Washington All-Stars. The members of the TTC are there with their families.

Alex II: Nice party you've got there, Mr. President. It's a good thing you invited us to the White House to watch the game on TV.

Bert: Hey, what are pals for? Everybody's welcome at my house any time. (Turns to Mr. Jinks, the Secretary of Commerce) Jinks, what are the financial statistics of the economic vitality of Canerica?

Mr. Jinks: Accordin' to the Wall Street Journal, the stocks just went up fast-like by about three points.

Bert: (shocked) THREE POINTS?!

Mr. Jinks: That's what it says.

Bert: It should go faster than that! I want the stocks to go higher than a rocket in outer space!

Mr. Jinks: Yeah. But, uh, if ya do, the whole empire's gonna go dirt-broke.

Bert: (sullenly) ...never mind. Three points is enough. (Walks away)

Super Snooper: (eating popcorn) Anything the matter, Bert?

Bert: (sitting beside him) Oh, nothing, Snoop. I asked Mr. Jinks about the financial status of the empire

Super Snooper: I thought you were gonna be worried about the meltdown of the economy. Remember what happened last time during Obama's administration? When he got elected to be President of the US of A, Bush was still in the White House. And that's when everything went completely downhill, financially.

Bert: It's true. I don't want my empire to suffer another Great Depression. That happened only two times--once during the late 20s, and again in late 2008. Or was it 2009?

Super Snooper: Eh, don't worry about it. There's an old saying I know that goes "Every cloud has a silver--"

Bert: (annoyed) I know, I know!

Ralph: Lighten up, pal. The All-Stars have become champions, so there's no reason to be down in the dumps about something called the "financial meltdown". It never happened--except in the past--and I doubt it ever will.

Bert: (happily) You know what, Ralph? You're right. I guess there's never a reason to be all gloomy and stuff. (Notices something on the TV screen) Hey...is that Evil Bert on the tube?

Sweet Polly Purebred: "Good morning, Canerica. This is Sweet Polly Purebred of the CTBS Morning News, reporting live at the New Washington Americans ISBL Stadium Dome in Washington DC, the nation's capital. Today, I'm going to interview the newest member of the All-Stars team--he's been a former villain, a champ of the National Canerican Hockey League as a part of the Neo-Miami Alligators, and now he's ready to roll as the budding career baseball ace. He now resides in Neo-Jacksonville, Florida, with his wife Minerva Mink and his daughter Luanne. Here's Evil Bert Raccoon!"

Evil Bert: (to the screen) "Hiya, folks!"

Sweet Polly Purebred: "So, tell me, Mr. Raccoon, what was it like to be an ex-villain joining the world-famous baseball team?"

Evil Bert: "It was sweet! No, make that ultra-sweet! I've been playing golf and hockey ever since me and my pals entered the Happy Valley Ex-Villains Home. And I've never got that much experience with baseball until my wife came along--despite being a really hot mink herself, she does know her sports as much as I do. That's why I married her."

Sweet Polly Purebred: "Did you get to meet the team members in person?"

Evil Bert: "That I did. Even got their autographs on my new T-shirt. See?"

Sweet Polly Purebred: "Wow! That's interesting."

Evil Bert: (nodding) "Yeah, of course."

Sweet Polly Purebred: "So, now that you've actually signed up to be a part of the Washington All-Stars, what are your future plans or goals for your new career?"

Evil Bert: "Only three things. For starters, I'm going to take the team all the way to the championships...wait a minute, they already _did_ win the championships. Cross that one out, Purebred."

Sweet Polly Purebred: "Okay."

Evil Bert: "Two--give props to a good friend of mine, the President of the United States of Canerica himself. He was the one who got me out of trouble during the ordeal with that evil witch Morgana, and if it weren't for him I'd be lost and despised forever."

Sweet Polly Purebred: "Awwwwww!"

Evil Bert: "And, last but not least..."

Bert: (excitedly) Oh, boy--he's gonna say it!

Evil Bert: "...if I make it as far as to become the greatest celebrity of the empire..."

Bert: Come on...

Evil Bert: "...I might become the next president of the empire after him, in case his friend Ralph doesn't add up."

Bert: YES!!! YAHOO!

Bert Jr.: What are you so excited about, Dad?

Bert: I knew that day would come. Evil Bert's gonna be the president of Canerica after me. But first, he'll need to be elected.

Bert Jr.: Oh.

Sweet Polly Purebred: "So, there you have it, folks--Evil Bert, the ex-villain and ex-follower of the late and infamous Morgana O'Shannon, is going to enter the Washington All-Stars team as a new career baseball player--we don't know what position he'll be in yet, but we'll soon find out. Anyway, let's get back to the continuing coverage of the victory party at the stadium. So, sit back, relax, and cheer the team on as they celebrate the reception of the...oh, my god! AAAAAH!"

The TV suddenly goes blank, then the screen with the words "Technical Difficulties" on it comes on.

Bentley: (puzzled) Huh? What's going on?

Super Snooper: Search me. But I have a hunch that something awful might've happened.

After a few minutes, the screen comes back on, this time showing Sweet Polly Purebred's alarmed look on her face.

Sweet Polly Purebred: "Bad news, Canericans! It seemed that just about a minute ago, Evil Bert was struck by a strange shadow coming out of nowhere. The identity of the figure is unknown, but it has been described by witnesses as a cat with black fur, red eyes, and sharp fangs. And if that's not enough to scare you all to death..." (Shows a picture of Super Snooper) "...the figure looks astonishingly similar to the Attorney-General and Time Toon Cop, Delbert 'Super' Snooper, especially with the clothes!"

The team gasps in shock.

Selena: (to Snooper) Snoop, did you really do that?

Super Snooper: (incredulously) What are you talkin' about? That definitely could _not_ be me. The stranger's probably an imposter or somethin'--I've dealt with imposters all me life.

Buns: Even imposters that wear the same kind of clothes as you do?

Super Snooper: Exactically.

Sweet Polly Purebred: (weeping sadly) "And this is a very sad occasion indeed--Evil Bert was pronounced dead just after the figure had bitten him. I'm afraid there's nobody else who can take the place of our favorite endearing ex-villain..."

Suddenly, in the background, Evil Bert slowly rises from the ground, an evil grin on his face. He is now Dark Vampire Evil Bert.

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: "Oh, yes, there _is_ a replacement...ME!"

Sweet Polly Purebred: (noticing him) "Oh, no!"

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: (grabbing her with his arms) "Now it's your turn to become an essential part of the army of the glorious Rayian Fox! All will bow down to him for many generations to come! Long live Rayian!" (Starts to bite her in the neck)

Sweet Polly Purebred: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The screen goes blank again.

Brandy: Did Evil Bert just become...a vampire?!

Bert: I...I guess so. His fur's still dark, but this time he has grown pretty sharp fangs.

Rufus: That's because he has become a Dark Vampire.

PowerPaws: A Dark Vampire? What's that, Dad?

Rufus: A Dark Vampire is a creature that differs from Dark Toons and Vampire Toons in only one way that we know of--it is both. If you get bitten by one, you'll become a Dark Vampire in turn. And, to prove that point, Evil Bert has officially become a Dark Vampire Toon.

Alex II: Dark Vampire Toons? Okay, I think either Rayian Fox is back form his grave or someone is making them. So, we need to find out who created those Dark Vampire Toons and stop him before the world is taken over by them. Right?

All toons: Right!

The doorbell rings.

Ralph: (walking off) I'll get it.

He opens the door and sees Bender at the front porch, holding Estelle and Marie by their arms. In the front yard stands the Planet Express spaceship.

Bender: Special delivery for the President of the United States of Canerica.

Ralph: Thanks, Bender. (Reaches into his coat pocket) Mind if I tip you?

Bender: It'd better be a million dollars, chump.

Ralph takes out a 100-dollar bill and hands it to Bender.

Ralph: How's this?

Bender: (outraged) Is that IT?!

Ralph: (calmly) Well, it's all I can get from out of my pocket.

Bender: (grabbing Ralph by the collar of his coat) A hundred dollars isn't enough. It has to be more than that, or you're raccoon pelt!

Estelle: Monsieur Bender, you must calm down! I thought all delivery men are calm and reasonable people. But do you have to act that way?

Bender: Of course, I have to. I've met so many lousy customers like him.

Estelle: But you're a robot. Robots have no feelings--including anger.

Bender: Anger? I'll show you anger, Frenchy!

Bender attempts to beat her up, but Estelle uses her kung fu moves to send the robot to the ground.

Estelle: You know, there is a rule in the police force where I come from--"_Jamais le désordre avec une femme avec les compétences majeures_."

Bender: (dazed) Uh...what ya say?

Estelle: "Never mess with a woman with major skills."

Bender: Oh...

Estelle: (to Fry and Leela) Carry him off. When he gets back up, tell him he's been hit by a two-by-four.

Fry: (snickering) Sure thing, Estelle.

They carry the unconscious Bender away back to the ship. The ship flies away.

Estelle: (to Ralph) You must be the close friend of President Bert Raccoon, am I right?

Ralph: Yeah. I'm the vice-president.

Marie: Then, _s'il vous plaît_, can you lead us to him?

Ralph: Um, sure, but...

Estelle: _Non_! I'm looking for Monsieur Charles Roberts. (Shows Ralph a picture of Charles) I printed out this photo of him when I was checking out the dating web site back in Paris.

Ralph: Oh...he's at the stadium dome with Bunnie. But won't you mind meeting the president first?

Estelle: ...very well, then. Let us enter.

Ralph nods and leads Estelle and Marie inside the White House.

Bert: (running over to him) Ralph! What was taking you so long?

Ralph: (sighing) It's a long story, Bert. But we have two unexpected guests here.

Bert: Oh, goody. (Turns to Estelle) What's your name, ma'am?

Estelle: (bowing politely) I am Estelle Marie-Claude Solange LeChatte, professional private-eye and proud member of the TTC French Police Branch.

Marie: (doing a curtsy) And I'm Marie, her always faithful and loyal assistant.

Nellie: (smiling happily) ...hey, we know you! You're our cousin!

Alphonse: And my niece!

Creampuff: How did you know?

Alphonse: I had a younger sister who was married to an owl once. They went to sea in a pea-green boat, got married at the "land where the Bong-tree grows"--probably Hawaii--and raised a family there before packing up for France. They had four kids, Estelle included. And when the poor chap died, my sister remarried, this time to a well-known police officer in Paris, and now the whole family lives there.

Estelle: _C'est vrai_. I'm one of the four children of Madame Mary LeChatte--nee Hibou, nee Snooper--and Monsieur Claude LeChatte. "Our mother was the Pussy-cat, our father was the owl, and so we're partly little beasts and partly little fowl. The brothers of our family have feathers and they hoot, while all the sisters dress in fur and have long tails to boot."

Rocky: Now that's what I call breaking the fourth wall.

Estelle: My brothers and sister and I have been so very close, and we've never been separated since the day we were hatched. I had to leave them behind because a certain person named Charles Roberts invited me to meet him here.

Bert: I don't believe it. Can you at least show us any evidence that suggests that you are truly part-cat and part-owl?

Estelle nods, closes her eyes, and strains for a bit. Almost instantly, a pair of brown feathered wings grow out of her back, startling the team.

Siren: Wow...

Estelle: I only use my wings for flying to anywhere in the world. My brothers also have wings, as they are naturally birds themselves, and so does my sister. I concealed them when Marie and I boarded the ship to Neo-New York City. That's when the unthinkable happened to the two of us--we were attacked by Dark Vampire Tom and Dark Vampire Jerry.

Alex II: So, you've been attacked by the Dark Vampire Toons as well?

Estelle: _Oui_.

Alex II: Then that must be it.

Estelle: The one other reason I am here, besides looking for Monsieur Roberts, is that I am making a reasonable offer of joining your team. I have read stories about all of your marvelous feats, from the day you prevented Dr. Hamsterviel from stealing the presidency to the day you defeated Chris Roberts and saved the Evergreen Forest. And I have to say that I'm thrilled to learn about the exciting adventures you and your group had, and I want to be a part of your Time Toon Cops police force.

Bert: But weren't you already a member of the TTC French Police Branch? You don't have to join another group in another nation--the TTC has police branches all over the world, and anybody is welcome to join our team.

Estelle: Really? _Merci beaucoup_, Mr. President. I have to admit, this was a very easy choice for a French detective like me.

Marie: Yes!

Alex II: Estelle, you will be meeting Charles at the Washington Americans Stadium Dome for his 3014 IBA Championship Title Party. He'll see you there.

Estelle: Once again, thank you. (Leaves) Let me know when something comes up about those Dark Vampire Toons, and I'll be with you on the double.

Marie: (following her) _Au revoir_!

Alex II: It's nice meeting the newest member of our team. In the meantime... (Continues boldly) Let's get ready to kick some Dark Vampire butt!

All toons: Right!

They all set out, on a mission to save the world from the Dark Vampire Toons and whoever created them.


	3. Chapter 2: A Startling Discovery

The Dark Vampire Toons continue to run amok near the New Washington Americans ISBL Stadium Dome. Then a figure comes to the screen.

Male Cat: Hey, who is that?

Male Dog: Is it a bird?

Girl Mouse: Iis it a plane?

Male Frog: Is it a frog?

All: A frog?!

Underdog: THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR, UNDERDOG IS HERE! And I am not a bird, plane or even a frog.

Then he lands in front of Dark Vampire Evil Bert.

Underdog; What have you done to Sweet Polly Purebred, you fiend?

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: (evilly) Oh, allow me to show you. Sweet Polly Purebred, show your lover Underdog how you changed.

Then Dark Vampire Sweet Polly Purebred came out with sharp fangs in her mouth, as she smiles wickedly at Underdog.

Underdog: (fearfully) Oh, no...Polly!

Dark Vampire Sweet Polly Purebred: Oh, Underdog, join us!

Underdog: Polly, fight this! (Backs away) You must fight this evil power that has come over you!

Dark Vampire Sweet Polly Purebred: Please, Underdog, join us!

Underdog: No!

Then Dark Vampire El Kabong grabs Underdog from behind.

Dark Vampire Sweet Polly Purebred: It's time to join us, love! (Bites Underdog's neck)

Underdog: ARRRRRRRRGH!

Charles, witnessing this event, becomes shocked.

Charles: Bunnie, love, you be safe with Eric in the Panic Room. I'll handle this alone!

Bunnie: Okay, love.

Then he leads Bunnie and Eric into his Panic Room.

Charles: Eric, be safe and watch your mother.

Eric: I will, Dad.

Then Charles transforms into his dragon form and flies out of the door. Meanwhile, outside the stadium, the Major and TTC Section 9 Branch arrives and tries to stop the Dark Toon Vampires with stunner bullets.

Major Kusanagi: Batou, take the east sector! Togusa, take the west sector! Saito, take the north section! Pazu, you take the south section, and Tachikoma, protect the citizens and take them to safety.

All: Right!

Meanwhile, in the TTC Section 9 Branch in Neo-Japan

Chief Aramaki: Make sure the citizens are not attacked by these Dark Vampire Toons and the TTC are on their way to assist you.

Major: Yes, sir.

Back in Washington DC, Charles starts attacking the Dark Vampire Toon Shadow.

Charles: So, either Rayian went to do this or someone else did.

Dark Vampire Toon Shadow: Rayian is our master, and he did this! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

They keep fighting. Soon, the rest of the TTC arrive and join in the fight against the Dark Vampire Toon Shadow.

Dark Vampire Toon Shadow: You'll never be able to defeat me, you Time Toon Jerks! Together, we shall all rule the world!

Bert Jr.: Not in your lifetime, buster! (Runs towards him)

Bert: Bert Jr.!

Bert Jr.: Don't bother, Dad--I got this! (Tackles the Dark Vampire Toon Shadow and starts wrestling with him)

Bert: (alarmed) Ooh, I don't like where this is going... (Reloads his stunner gun and starts shooting at the rest of the Dark Vampire Toons)

Alex II: Keep it up, team! We're almost done with those vicious blood-suckers!

Bert Jr. is still wrestling with the Dark Vampire Toon Shadow.

Nose Marie: Be careful sugar pie! He might bite you!

Bert Jr.: Relax, Nose Marie. (Grunts) I've had a lot of experience with these kind of criminals... (Grunts again) ...and I've never been harmed in any way!

Dark Vampire Toon Shadow: Oh, yeah? Look, behind you!

Bert Jr.: (turning away) Huh?

Dark Vampire Toon Shadow: (clamping his fangs down on his neck) GOTCHA!

Nose Marie: (screaming) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Dark Vampire Toon Shadow: You claim you've never been harmed in any way. Now you are...and you're just as close to joining our evil throng!

Bert Jr.: (choking) Let...me...go!

Dark Vampire Toon Shadow: Oh, I'll let you go...as soon as you pledge allegiance to our supreme leader of all the vampires of the--(Gets hit by a stunner bullet from Lisa's stunner gun. He lets go of Bert Jr.'s neck)

Lisa: I got him!

Babs: Nice save, First Lady!

The Dark Vampire Toon Shadow lies unconscious on the ground, as does Bert Jr.

Alex II: We got him, team! Now let's see who that guy is...

The TTC come closer to investigate.

Buster: He sure does LOOK like Mr. Snooper. The only difference is that his fur is black, like all dark toons are.

Gadget: Hey! What's that on his back?

Alex II lifts the seemingly lifeless body and turns it over, revealing some sort of a name tag.

Alex II: (reading the tag) "Experiment XXX, A.K.A. Maximus. If lost, return to Hackel Laboratories."

Bert: Wait a second...this Dark Vampire Toon Shadow was just an escaped experiment from the secret laboratory of Professor Hackel II? How did he get here?

Alex II: I have no idea, Mr. President. (The body starts moving) It's moving...

The figure sits up and groans. The fangs that were once in his mouth have disappeared.

Maximus: (dazed) Uhhhh...what happened? First, I was bitten by this evil-looking fox guy with fangs, and now...just look at me. I can't believe I had to bite that raccoon...

Bright Eyes: Speaking of raccoons, how's Bert Jr. doing?

Bert Jr.: (from far-off) ...hey, guys. Did I miss anything?

Sidney: (looking up and shaking fearfully) Uh...yes...you did...

Bert Jr.: Why are you guys looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

Lisa: (gasping in shock) Bert Jr.! You've...you've...

Bert Jr.: What, Mom?

Bentley: ...you've turned into a Dark Vampire Toon...

Bert Jr. looks over himself and becomes shocked.

Bert Jr.: W-what is th-th-th--I can't believe I'm a...

Rufus: (sadly) Yes, it's true. The Dark Vampire Toon Shadow, Maximus by name, had bitten you on the neck. Now you've become a Dark Vampire Toon, too. But...wait a second...

Alex II: What is it?

Rufus: If Bert Jr. had turned into a Dark Vampire Toon, how come he didn't seek to bite innocent people around him? It's as if he's immune to such an urge.

PowerPaws: Uh, Dad...just because he's a Dark Vampire Toon doesn't mean he's all dark. Look at him! He still has the fangs, but his fur is white and his eyes are yellow!

Rufus: Then he's been transformed into a different kind of creature...a Light Vampire Toon.

Bert Jr.: I'm WHAT?!

Rufus: Light Vampire Toons differ from Dark Vampire Toons in more ways than one. They're the guardians of pure innocence, empowered to bring peace and harmony to the world, and they have angel's wings in place of demon-type wings. And the best part is, if a Dark Vampire Toon is bitten by a Light Vampire Toon, the Dark Vampire Toon gets turned back into the person he or she was before.

Bert Jr.: So, if I bite... (Gestures to Dark Vampire Sweet Polly Purebred and Dark Vampire Underdog) ...those people, it will bring them back to normal?

Rufus: Of course. Now GO!

Bert Jr. flies over and bites both of them, turning them back to normal.

Sweet Polly Purebred: (dazed) What happened?

Underdog: Where am I?

Bert Jr. bites Dark Vampire El Kabong.

Quick Draw: Now, hold on there! How did I get in this here place?

Nose Marie: It worked!

The TTC cheered.

Alex II: (happily) Looks like we've just discovered our newest secret weapon, gang. If this goes on, we'll be able to save the world in no time!

Maximus: But what about me? Don't you really know who I am?

Cyrus: We already know who you are--you're a refugee from Professor Hackel II's lab.

Maximus: Not only that. I'm also a clone.

Babs: Of who?

Maximus points to Snooper.

All: (to Snooper) YOU?!

Super Snooper: ...huh?

Maximus: It's true. My name is Maximus Hackel...and I'm Super Snooper's genetically enhanced clone...and I want to thank you for saving me from this dark nightmare I've been living with for the past few days...

The TTC look at each other uncertainly. Could this be true?


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth About Maximus

The TTC stood there, trying to figure out the backstory behind Maximus, the clone, as well as the origin of the Dark Vampire Toons.

Alex II: (puzzled) Okay, now how is this possible?

Just as he said that, Maria Hackel shows up with Shadow Charles by her side.

Shadow Charles: It's because your arch-enemy Rayian Fox is back from the dead.

Maria: He bit our Shadow Clones and turned them into Dark Vampire Toons. Maximus here was the first one to get struck. Many years ago, my father created Maximus from a single strand of Snooper's fur, and endowed him with psychic and telekenetic powers--like Silver the Hedgehog does. And then, not very long ago, Rayian came in, bit him on the neck, and allowed him to escape my father's lab.

Maximus: And now that you've saved me from the dark power that I was cursed with, I am forever indebted to you.

Charles: Rayian Fox? We thought we killed him last year!

Annabelle: The same thing with Belladonna!

Shadow Charles: I think she used magic on herself and her family. That's probably how they came back to life.

Alex II: Oh, great...he's back. Well, we got to stop him before any more toons could become Dark Vampire Toons.

Charles: (to Bert Jr.) And Bert Jr., since you, your father, and your family have the power of Light inside of you, then you will become Light Vampire Toons.

Bert Jr.: (nodding) Right.

Alex II: Same as me and Fifi. Rayian did bite us four times and turned us into vampires, but the vampire cures are still with us and we did become Light Vampire Toons. So, now it's time to use this new power to save the world.

Bert: And the 3014 baseball series as well. It was ruined when Evil Bert got bitten by the Dark Vampire Toon Shadow we just defeated.

Xochitl: Uh-oh, speaking of which, it looked like Dark Vampire Evil Bert has escaped our sight before we could ever lay our hands on him or even shoot him with our stunner guns.

Alex II: Then we're going to go look for him ourselves. (Turns to Disco Bear) Disco, do you think you can go down and fetch us some fresh new recruits?

Disco Bear: I can, Alex II.

Alex II: (giving him a map) Neo-Jacksonville, in Florida, will be the first place you'll set foot in. Go find Minerva Mink and ask her to rejoin our group.

Disco Bear: You mean, Evil Bert's wife?

Alex II: Yes. And tell her she can bring her daughter with her as well. Now go!

Disco Bear: Yes, sir! (Runs off)

Alex II: And as for the rest of the team, let's all split up and search every part of Canerica, from California to New York. The Dark Vampire Toons may still be lurking somewhere in these parts, so be careful and keep an eye out for any one of them. Report back to me if you see a Dark Vampire Toon or get attacked by one.

All: Right!

And the TTC split up, forming search parties to track down the Dark Vampire Toons. Little did they know that, somewhere down in Neo-Orlando, Florida, deep down underground in the ruins of the old abandoned Nickelodeon Studios, Dark Vampire Evil Bert had escaped the Time Toon Cops to join his colleagues in their first assembly meeting with their vampire ruler and master: Rayian Fox!


	5. Chapter 4: Estelle Confronts Rayian

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: Master, I found out that Bert Jr. and the others are Light Vampire Toons!

Rayian: (angrily) GRRRR! I shoudn't see that coming...

Belladonna: (grinning evilly) I found a way to make the Light Vampire Toons turn dark.

Rayian: How, love?

Belladonna: By drinking the Darkness Waters. Once you drink that, then the power of Darkness will corrupt any toon--even Light Vampires Toons.

Rayian: What a splendid idea, my love. Bring the water!

Then they bring the Darkness Water in a cauldron.

Rayian: Drink up!

The Dark Vampire Toons drink it, and become stronger.

Rayian: Now, let Bert Jr. try this on for size! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: I will test it on my love Minerva and my daughter.

Rayian: Good. And Dark Vampire Auggy Doggy and Daddy Doggy will go with you.

Female voice: (bravely) Not on my watch!

Rayian, Belladonna, and the Dark Vampire Toons whip around to see Estelle and Marie behind them.

Rayian: Who are you, you furry mortal? You dare venture into the secret hideout of the king of the Dark Vampire Toons?

Estelle: I am Estelle LeChatte. And I am in league with the world famous Time Toon Cops, to stop your infernal plan from succeeding in taking over the world.

Rayian: And how did you learn about me?

Estelle: Yes--I've learned a great deal about you from the stories I've read in the papers. You were the one who caused an uproar by biting every single toon in the country and turning them into Dark Vampire Toons. And now that I've found you and your unholy kin, it is time that I've vanquished you once and for all, Monsieur Rayian Fox! (Looks up and sees the cauldron full of Darkness Water) What's this? (Goes up to it and sniffs it) The Darkness Waters...the very streams that give off a stench of death...and the rivers that supply all of you with unlimited strength...

Belladonna: And now that we've drunk it, there's nothing in the world that can stop us!

Infuriated, Estelle and Marie tip the cauldron over and cause the Darkness Water to spill out down the steps of the throne.

Marie: Let's see you try that without it, you cruel fiends!

Rayian: Dark Vampire Toons...ATTACK!!!

The Dark Vampire Toons begin charging towards Estelle and Marie.

Estelle: Marie! _Rapide_! We must escape the ruins before any of the Dark Vampire Toons could catch us and bite us!

Marie: Yes, but what about--(Dark Vampire Augie Doggy grabs her by the legs) ESTELLE!!!

Estelle desperately tries to reach out for her friend, but Dark Vampire Augie Doggy continues to drag Marie towards him and his group.

Dark Vampire Augie Doggy: Now you will become one of us! (Bites into Marie's neck)

Marie: (screaming in pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Estelle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Marie now becomes Dark Vampire Marie.

Dark Vampire Marie: (baring her fangs at Estelle) All hail Rayian Fox! (Hisses)

Estelle backs away, then runs away out of the ruins, with the Dark Vampire Toons following after her. She runs until she finds a long metal ladder that leads up to the manhole.

Estelle: At last! My chance to escape!

She dashes towards the ladder and proceeds to climb it. The Dark Vampire Toons climb up after her.

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: You'll never get away with it this time, mortal! You and your friends will all bow down to the almighty dark power of Rayian--(She knocks him down with her foot. He falls down, collapsing on all the Dark Vampire Toons) AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Estelle: _Manger le soleil_, _les vampires_! (Opens the lid of the manhole, revealing a bright light)

Rayian, Belladonna, and the Dark Vampire Toons screech in pain and fear, shielding their eyes with their wings and capes, and slowly backing away.

Rayian: THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! RETREAT, MY LOYAL MINIONS! RETREAT!!!

They depart from her in a blink of an eye. Having defeated the Dark Vampire Toons, Estelle smirks proudly and goes up through the manhole. She ends up in a mobile home park in Neo-Jacksonville, Florida.

Estelle: (looking around) What's this? A mobile home park? This is where Evil Bert's wife and daughter are said to live. (Looks up and sees Disco Bear heading for a luxurious-looking double-wide mobile home) There's Monsieur Bear, going for the residence of Minerva and her young daughter Luanne. (Walks towards it) I shall assist him in warning them of imminent danger to come to Canerica.


	6. Chapter 5: The Return of Charles VI

Disco Bear sees Estelle walking towards him.

Disco Bear: Hey, Estelle. Where's your assistant Marie?

Estelle: I'm afraid I have worse news--she became Dark Vampire Marie. And I saw the Dark Vampire Toons drinking the Dark Water, making them stronger and more powerful than the Light Vampire Toons. That means if they bite them, then the Light Vampire Toons became Dark Vampire Toons.

Disco Bear: Oh, man. Let's get Minerva and Luanne.

Then they knock on the door. Minerva opens it and sees Disco Bear and Estelle.

Minerva: Hello, Estelle and Disco Bear. What brings you two here?

Disco Bear: I have bad news for you and your daughter--your husband became a Dark Vampire Toon.

Mervina: (fearfully) I know! I saw it on TV, and we're coming anyway.

Disco Bear: Good. (Runs off) Follow me right this way!

Then they get into the car and drive off quickly.

*  
AT THE TTC

Alex II: (shocked) WHAT?

Estelle: It's true--they drank the Dark Water, and I spilt it out. But it's too late anyway, because one of them bit my assistant!

Charles: Oh, great...

Light Vampire Toon Bert Jr.: Oh, man, now this is not good.

Bert: Yeah, not good.

Alex II: We need to counter the Darkness Water

V.O.: Well, Charles, my brother, we did find a cure.

Then Charles VI, a male Toon Dog/Human Mixer, comes in with Annabella.

Charles: Huh? Charles IV? I've never heard of you before. I didn't even know you're still alive!

Charles VI: I've been living in Heaven for a while. And I'd like you to meet Annabella.

Annabella: (sweetly) Hello.

Bert: Well, we'd better stop them before it's too late. Come on, you guys!

Then the alarm rings throughout the station. Bright Eyes rushes over to the computer and gasps in shock.

Bright Eyes: Oh, no...it can't be...

Rocky: What is it, Bright Eyes?

Bright Eyes: There's been an attack in the Lucky Horseshoe Casino and Hotel in Neo-Las Vegas, Nevada. And the worst part is that the governor of Misssisippi, Fuzzy Lumpkins, is there...and a group of Dark Vampire Toons are out to get him!

Alex II: Can you tell us who they are?

Bright Eyes types on the keyboard. Almost instantly, two pictures show up. One features a dark-furred cat (with a light-blue bow tie), and another picture shows a pair of small dark mice with a light-blue bow tie and a red vest.

Bright Eyes: Dark Vampire Toon Jinks, Dark Vampire Toon Pixie, and Dark Vampire Toon Dixie.

Nose Marie: (loading up her stunner gun) Then it'll be up to us to stop them before Mr. Lumpkins becomes a Dark Vampire Toon, too. Come on, Bert Jr.!

Bert: (stopping her) Uh, Nose Marie, are you sure you and your husband are going to go through with this?

Nose Marie: Yes, Bert. I believe we can manage on our own.

Bert: But you're my daughter-in-law and a fellow team member! Who knows what else we'll do when something bad happens to you?

Nose Marie: Don't worry--we'll be back before you know it. (Leaves with Light Vampire Toon Bert Jr.)

Bert: Good luck, anyway!

Charles VI: Godspeed!

Bert: ...of course, if something _does_ happen to her, I'll be there as fast as I can to help.


	7. Chapter 6: VivAAAAAAAAH! Las Vegas

They arrive at the Lucky Horseshoe Casino & Hotel in Neo-Las Vegas, Nevada. When they get there, they witness Vampire Jinks about to bite Fuzzy in the neck.

Alex II: STOP RIGHT THERE, DARK VAMPIRE JINKS!

Dark Vampire Jinks: (evilly) Oh, great, the TTC! So, you're here! Come and join Rayian's cursed family!

Dark Vampire Toon Dixie and Pixie: (they hiss)

Snooper: We're here to take you down!

Blabber: That's right!

Dark Vampire Marie: Now, like they took me from Estelle, now we will take Blabber from you! (Bites Blabber in the neck)

Blabber: ARRGGGGGGGH!

Snooper: BLABBER!

Then Blabber becomes Dark Vampire Toon Blabber.

Dark Vampire Toon Blabber: Victory will soon be ours! (Hisses)

V.O.: (in a sinister tone) Well, look who's here...

Then Vampire Rayian Fox, Belladonna, Rain, Jane and Dark Vampire Sannabella were hissing.

Alex II: Oh, man, the Fox Family.

Rayian: Now, Bert Jr., it's time to become one of us! (Starts tackling Bert Jr.)

Nose Marie: NOOO! (Tries to tackle Rayian, but Belladonna tackles her)

Belladonna: NOW YOU'RE OURS!!!

Then they bite their necks, taking their blood

Alex II: NOOOO!

V.O.: (bravely) LET THEM GO!

Then a powerful fist hits Rayian Fox in the jaw, while two long arms hit Belladonna. But as all this is happening, Bert Jr. and Nose Marie are slowly turning into Dark Vampire Toons.

Bert Jr.: Help us!

Nose Marie: Hurry, or we'll be force to bite you all!

Then Kazamua and Ryuhou appear.

Kazamua: Looks like we got here in time.

Then Dark Vampire Jinks comes charging towards them, baring his fangs.

Ryuhou: Zetsuei!

Then Zetsuei hit Dark Vampire Toon Jinks in the face and knocks him unconsious. Then, the same attack knock Dark Vampire Pixie and Dark Vampire Dixie out as well. The TTC run over to the cat and the mice, and watch as they turn back to normal.

Estelle: _Ma foi_, that's odd. There's something about the Dark Water those three and the other Dark Vampire Toons drank. It was supposed to...make them stronger.

Then, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie wake up.

Mr. Jinks: (groggily) Yeah...that's what we all thought. Whatever was in that stuff, it had to be much stronger than the power of darkness.

Derrick: You knew what it was?

Mr. Jinks: As a matter of fact, of course. It's as if somebody had secretly swapped cauldrons, taking away the real thing.

Estelle: (thinking) Wait a second...the Dark Water, being swapped in exchange for a different kind of water? That's it! It all comes back to me. You see...

FLASHBACK

_We see a scene of Rayian Fox and his family preparing for the meeting at their hideout beneath Neo-Orlando, Florida._

_"Long before I arrived at the scene, Rayian and his family were preparing for the meeting with their loyal minions. But during the preparation of the Dark Water, somebody managed to swap the recipe for the concoction, messing up the original ingredients and making them appear identical to the ones meant to help in the creation of the Dark Water. So, not only it gives the Dark Vampire Toons a great deal of strength, it also supplies them with an unnoticable side effect that makes them lose their powers once they're defeated."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Alex II: Now, we get it--the Dark Water wasn't meant to actually make them stronger, but make them weaker and more prone to suffer defeat instead. Estelle, you're a genius!

Estelle: As I always am. _Merci_, Monsieur Armington.

Alex II: You're welcome. Let's get back to where we started with Dark Vampire Blabber... (Looks around and notices that the little monster has disappeared) Hey, where'd he go?

Fuzzy: Hey, don't ask me. I didn't see the lil' critter run off somewhere.

Snooper: Then that means we have to search for him.

Selena: Snooper, Estelle, and I will head down to Detroit to fetch someone who has had a lot of experience with dealing with Vampire Toons, especially Dark Vampire Toons. Anyone remember Axel Foley, the senator of Michigan?

Yakko: Oh, yeah, we have. That guy who cusses a lot.

Bentley: I heard he doesn't cuss any more, now that he had converted to Amalgamatism. He's got a calmer attitude, and that's what I noticed the last time I visited him.

Alex II: Good. Then you'll go with them to Detroit to visit him, and tell him about what has happened.

PowerPaws: I'll go ahead and contact KITT.

Cyrus: But PowerPaws--

PowerPaws: Cyrus, KITT is a super-car. The tough armor exterior keeps Dark Vampire Toons from sinking their fangs into him.

Cyrus: ...oh.

PowerPaws: (walking away) Radio me back when you need any help or find some clues regarding Rayian's whereabouts.

Charles: We will.


	8. Chapter 7: Rayian Latest Plan

Back at Rayian Fox HQ

Rayian Fox: (outraged) GRRRRR! WHO SWICHED THE DARK WATER?! GRRRRRR! FIND THAT TRAITOR--I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM OR HER PAY!!!

Dark Vampire Toons: Yes, masters.

Rayian Fox: Dark Vampire Huck, Yogi and Boo Boo, go to Detroit and cause some havoc. And also bite Mickey and Minnie Mouse, since they're going be at the new Disney-Renaissance Center in downtown Neo-Detroit.

Vampire Dark Yogi, Huck and Boo Boo: YES, MASTER!

Then they flew away.

Vampire Rayian Fox: Vampire Blabber and Marie, go and spy on Selena, Snooper and Estelle.

Dark Vampire Blabber and Marie: Yes, master.

V.O.: When I will get KITT?

Rayian Fox: (evilly) Don't worry, KARR. You will get him in no time when we strike.

KARR: You'd better be right.

Unbeknownst to Rayian Fox and his minions, someone is eavesdropping on their conversation. It's Hibernia Dudley, the half-sister of PowerPaws and Xochitl.

Hibernia: (astonished) Oh, no! I've got to warn the others right away! (Takes out her walkie-talkie) Hibernia to Happy Tree Friends Team! The Dark Vampire Toons are going to strike Neo-Detroit! Pass the word on back!

Cuddles: (on the walkie-talkie) You got it. We'll be on our way!


	9. Chapter 8: Hibernia's Report

In Neo-Detroit

At the Neo-Detroit Disney-Renaissance Center, Dark Vampire Yogi, Huck and Boo Boo come towards Mickey and Minnie

Mickey: (surprised) Hey, Yogi, what are you doing here?

Dark Vampire Yogi: Hey, hey, hey, it's time to be Rayian Fox's slaves today!

Then they bite Mickey and Minnie, and they become Dark Vampire Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Other vampires run amok as Huck bites Goofy, Donald and Dasiy while Boo Boo bites Hewey, Dewey and Louie. Then the GI Joe TTC Branch show up and blast at the Dark Vampire Toons.

Duke: Okay, let's save the people and cure these vampires!

Snake Eyes fights Huck and kick him into the glass, as the other Dark Vampire Toons run away.

Ripcord: They're getting away!

General Hawk: Let's go after them!

Then they chase them. While they are doing that, Hibernia and the Happy Tree Friends TTC Branch come into the scene.

Ripcord: Look, it's little Miss Dudley!

Hibernia: (saluting) Hibernia Dudley reporting for duty, sir!

Cuddles: Hey, don't forget about us!

General Hawk: Good, you're here. Do you know where the TTC could be at? We might need their assistantance right now.

Hibernia: Xochitl told me that she and the gang are spreading out, on the lookout for Rayian Fox, Belladonna, and their family.

General Hawk: Then who will you contact first?

Hibernia: Bentley Raccoon and his wife Vanessa. They're in Hollywood keeping guard over their children, protecting them from any Dark Vampire Toons who might do them harm. According to some recent reports, young children are considered to be the most vulnerable targets.

Giggles: And if what they're saying is true, then Clark, Maeve, and Maurice will all be in danger!

Ripcord: What if the Dark Vampires don't bite the children?

Hibernia: Then they might as well kidnap them. I'd better warn Bentley and Vanessa about this. Besides, who knows where Rayian will strike next?

She takes out her cell phone and dials the number to Bentley Raccoon's house in Hollywood, California.


	10. Chapter 9: Terror In Hollywood

Before Bentley is about to answer the phone, Dark Vampire Charlie Barkin busts in the house and kicks Bentley in the face, while Dark Vampire Sasha kicks Vanessa. They KO them as Vampire Super Fox and Rayian's henchmen come in with his Vampire Super Fox Ninjas, and they use the sleep gas on Clark, Maeve and Maurice.

Vampire Super Fox: (laughing evilly) Rayian will be most pleased, as he will use these kids to make them become Dark Vampire Toon Kids! HA-HA-HA-HA! (They take the kids away and disappear. Bentley gand Vanessa slowly rise up, rubbing their foreheads)

Vanessa: (dazed) Whoa...what just happened?

Bentley: I don't know. I was about to answer the phone when that ruckus started. (Goes upstairs) I'll check on the kids and see if they're okay. (Enters the nursery, only to find that Clark, Maeve, and Maurice are gone. He gasps in shock) VANESSA!

Vanessa: (running upstairs) What is it, Bentley?

Bentley: Our kids...they're...they're gone!

Vanessa: Oh, no...

Bentley runs back downstairs and answers the still-ringing telephone.

Bentley: Hello? Oh, it's you, Hibernia. What's up? Huh? No...no, that can't be...all right, I'll alert the other teams right away! (Hangs up, takes out his cell phone, and dials the number before putting it to his ear) Is this the Missing Persons Bureau? It's me, Bentley Raccoon. I've got bad news...

In Neo-Detroit, Charles and the others arrive at Axel's house in the suburbs.

Charles: We're here.

Yakko: Good. We'll see our old pal again.

Wakko knocks on the door. Axel answers it.

Axel: (friendly) Who's this?

Yakko: Hello, Specal Friend.

Axel: Oh, hello, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, and also the others.

Dot: (surprised) Well, this is the first time he didn't cuss at us.

Axel: You noticed? You see, the reason that I'm being nice to you is that I converted to the Amalgamate faith, and now I'm cured of my cussing.

Charles: Good. Rayian Fox is back, so we need your help.

Axel: Oh, of course, anything for my old pals. Would you like to come inside?

Later, they are sitting in the living room watching TV with Axel. Suddenly, a news program comes on.

Ann Gora: "This is Ann Gora of Kat Eye News. I'm reporting live at the home of Bentley and Vanessa Raccoon in Hollywood, California, where the veteran Time Toon Cop and world famous actor of the _Agent R_ franchise has announced that all his three children are declared missing. It happened last night, at precisely 7:46 P.M., when the couple were..."

Selena: Hey, isn't that Bentley on TV?

Estelle: Oh, _sacre bleu_, it IS him! I wonder what he's talking about...

Snooper: He's probably talking about the recent rampage of the Dark Vampire Toons in the Hollywood area. Let's have a listen...

Ann Gora: (to Bentley) "Mr. Raccoon, can you give us the complete description of your children?"

Bentley: (nodding) "Yeah."

Ann Gora: "What are they like?"

Bentley: "The kids are very easy to spot--just check out the photos." (Takes out a photo of Clark, Maeve, and Maurice together) "Clark Kent Raccoon is our eldest son, adopted. He's half-alien, half-hillbilly, half-cow, half-robot, and half-engineer. My second child, Maeve Vanessa Raccoon, is a young raccoon/squirrel/fox Mixer. She has bright red-orange fur, a striped bushy tail (with a white tip), black paws, pointy black ears, a bent nose, yellow eyes, and a black mask that covers her face. And our third child, Maurice Bert Raccoon, is some sort of a raccoon/dragon hybrid. He has grayish purple fur, bent nose and ears, a black-and-brown bushy tail, and he flies around on his little black wings."

Ann Gora: "That's a great description of the kids, Mr. Raccoon. Thank you." (Turns to face the screen) "And to the folks out there who are watching this, if you have any information regarding the whereabouts of the children of Bentley and Vanessa Raccoon, you are advised to contact the authorities by this phone number..."

Selena: Snoop, we've got to go and help find Bentley and Vanessa's kids before it's too late! They might've been kidnapped by the Dark Vampire Toons!

Snooper: Calm down, Selena. Estelle here knows exactly what to do.

Estelle: _Oui_. Now, come with me--I have a plan that won't fail in bringing down Rayian Fox and his group. To Hollywood, post-haste!


	11. Chapter 10: Dark Vampire Baby Toons

Then the TTC arrive at Hollywood and land next to Bentley and Vanessa's house.

Charles: Hey, Bentley!

Bentley: Oh...hey, guys. The Dark Vampire Toons kidnapped our kids!

Charles: We know--Rayian got them.

Vanessa: Yes. And there was also a new Dark Vampire Toon Fox, who just took our kids.

Charles: Super Fox...great, he's back as a Dark Vampire Toon.

Estelle: Clark, Maeve, and Maurice are missing...and nobody knows where they are at this time and age. We'd better hurry and find Rayian's hideout before it's too late. Besides, what's the worse than than happen to those poor les enfants?

Meanwhile, at Rayian's hideout...

Rayian: Now, since these are babies, I think Dark Vampire Baby Toons will do the job.

Then Dark Baby Bugs Bunnie, Dark Baby Lola Bunnie and Dark Baby Daffy Duck came out and smile to reveal vampire fangs.

Dark Vampire Baby Bugs Bunnie: We are ready, Master.

Rayian: Good! (Laughs evilly)

The Dark Vampire Baby Toons laugh evilly and hiss at Clark, Maeve, and Maurice, scaring them.

Maeve: (fearfully) I...I hope Daddy comes in here to save us...

Clark: Yeah. Pa always saves the day at the end of every Agent R movie he's been in. So, I guess he'll do it in real life...if we're lucky...


	12. Chapter 11: The Rescue

Dark Baby Bugs Bunnie: They won't save you! (Bites Maeve in the neck)

Dark Baby Lola bites Clark as Dark Vampire Baby Daffy bites Maurice. Then they become Dark Baby Vampires.

Dark Baby Vampire Clark, Maevee and Maurice: (hissing)

Rayian: Excellent! I WON!

Voice: NOT SO FAST!

Then Charles and other members of the TTC come crashing in with their Light Swords.

Charles: It's time to end this once and for all!

Rayian: You are right! Minions, ATTACK!

The Dark Vampire Toons attack the TTC, and the fight begins. The TTC fight back with their Light Swords, dodging every move the Dark Vampire Toons made towards them. The melee continues, until all of a sudden...

Dark Vampire Buster Bunny: Hey, what's going on?

Dark Vampire Snagglepuss: It looks like our dark immortal powers seem to be diminishing! Sinking, even!

Rayian: (outraged) WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???

Estelle: I've told you right from the start, Monsieur Fox--thanks to the intervention of an anonymous ally, the potency of the Darkness Waters are no longer effective. That way, the stronger you try to get, the weaker you become inside!

Rayian: No! It...it can't be! It's impossible!

Belladonna: You'll never defeat us, Time Toon Cops! Even if we are losing our powers!

Rayian: We'll be back for another rematch. And this time... (Grins wickedly) ...you will lose. (Laughs evilly, as he and his family turn into bats and depart the place. Funny thing is, they had accidentally left the unconscious Dark Vampire Evil Bert behind)

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: (waking up) Huh? Master, is that you? (Looks up to see the bats flying out of the window of the hideout)

Rayian: SEE YOU LATER, TTC!

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: N-n-no! WAIT! (Runs to the window) Don't leave me! I'm one of your kin! (Groans sadly)

Bert Jr.: Looks like the only one left standing here is Dark Vampire Evil Bert. But...I think there's something awfully strange about him.

Nose Marie: Yeah. Even though he's a Dark Vampire Toon, he still maintains the awkward side of his former self. In other words... (Smiles happily) His personality is starting to come back!

Bert Jr.: Not yet. (Goes over to Dark Vampire Evil Bert)

Dark Vampire Evil Bert: (frightened) AH! Please don't hurt me! I-I didn't mean to do any harm, and my master, he--

Bert Jr.: I know. Now stay still.

Dark Vampire Evil Bert shrugs his shoulders cluelessly and allows Bert Jr. to bite his neck. In an instant, he becomes...

Bert: Evil Bert?

Evil Bert: (back to normal) That's right!

Bert: (hugging him) It's good to have you back, old pal.

Vanessa: And it's good to have our kids back. They've been recently cured during the battle we've had.

Clark: Ma! Pa! (Runs up to Bentley and embraces him in a hug)

Bentley: (happily) Oh, Clark...

Evil Bert: (sighing forlornly) So, I didn't get to be a part of the Washington All-Stars team. The whole event was ruined, anyway. But I'm starting to get worried about my family. Minerva will be worried if she knows I've been away for so long...

Alex II: I think we can manage that for you. We'll take you back home to Neo-Jacksonville, where you belong. Of course, Minerva and Luanne will be so happy to see you again.

Evil Bert: (smiling) Thanks, guys. You truly made my day.


	13. Chapter 12: Charles' Proposal

The TTC take Evil Bert back to the mobile home park in Neo-Jacksonville, where they witness the tearful reunion between him and his family. While all this is going on, Charles goes over to Estelle, gets down on his one knee, and smiles at her. He is holding up a small box with a golden ring inside.

Charles: I kno it may sound awkward and unexpected to you, but...Estelle, will you accept my proposal to get married and become my second wife?

Estelle: (puzzled) ...pardon?

Charles: I'm asking if you would marry me.

Estelle hesitates for a moment. Finally, she smiles.

Estelle: _Oui_...oh, yes, I will, Monsieur Roberts. I shall become your wife. But first, there is one thing you have to do before we could get on with the nuptials.

Charles: What is it?

Estelle: ...you will have to speak with my stepfather. You may also meet my mother and my siblings, of course, but it's him you'll have to deal with. He is very serious about young men who try to win my heart and my hand in marriage--and once he gets to know you better wholly, he will most certainly accept you as his son-in-law.

Charles: Okay. I'll go and see your family.

Estelle: Good. I, on my part, will make a report to the media, to spread the news of our upcoming marriage. (Hands him a photo of her entire family) This is a picture of my parents. And with them are my brothers Phillipe and Francois, and my sister Fleurette. They are currently living in Paris, France--their address is written n the back of the photo. And remember--my stepfather's name is Claude LeChatte, but he likes to be called by his favorite nickname..."Napoleon".

Charles: Thanks. (Gets ready to fly away, but he pauses) Say, aren't you coming with me?

Estelle: (chuckling) Why not? (Sprouts her wings again) I will be honored to accompany you on the trip back to my hometown.

Charles: (to Bunnie) Bunnie, stay here and watch Eric for me. (Takes Estelle's paw in his hand) Estelle and I are going over to France to visit her folks.

Bunnie: Of course, I will, love.

Eric: Bye, Dad! Have a good time over there!

Charles and Estelle smile, before they start to take flight and head off to France. The members of the TTC look on with surprise.

Bert: Charles...and Estelle...are going to get married?!

Sidney: Sounds like it. And now they're going to Paris to meet with her family.

Bert: I know. But... (Smiles) Why not we try to help him by spreading the news of their engagement?

Buster: That might sound like a reasonable idea, Mr. President. But what if Rayian and his family strikes back before the wedding could even start?

Bert: Ah, don't worry--he MIGHT be plotting another rematch for us, but I assure you that it won't happen for at least a few months or more. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to take a break for a while and focus on the brighter side of things.

Alex II: All right, Bert. We'll do it...but we'll still have to watch ourselves.

Bert: Great. Now, let's start sending out those invitations! YAHOO!

And while the TTC get started on preparations for the wedding of Charles and Estelle, the happy couple have arrived at the LeChatte home in Paris, France, to meet her relatives...especially her stepfather, Claude "Napoleon" LeChatte, the retired police officer and one of the most well-known figures in the country.


	14. Chapter 13: A Talk With Mr LeChatte

Charles and Estelle arrive at the LeChatte Mansion in Paris, France. Charles knocks on the door and the butler answers it.

Mr. Belvedere: _Bonjour, Estelle. Content vous voyez que vous soutenez. Et qui est ce gentilhomme_? (Hello, Estelle. Glad you see you back. And who is this gentleman?)

Estelle: _Ceci est mon nouvel amant et mon mari futur, Charles Roberts_. (This is my new lover and future husband, Charles Roberts.)

Mr. Belvedere: (gasping in amazement) _Vous signifiez le Charles Roberts, le propriétaire de son Stunners d'entreprise de famille-basé Inc. et l'entraîneur du Washington de vedettes? C'est une grande honneur vous rencontrer, monsieur_. (You mean _the_ Charles Roberts, owner of his family-based company Stunners Inc. and coach of the Washington All-Stars? It is a great honor to meet you, sir.)

Charles: Thanks. Well, my parents died years ago and left me with their company, but I let my other brother Charles III run it while I coach the team.

Mr. Belvedere: I see. You must know Estelle's stepfather Napoleon, and you wish to see him.

Estelle: _Je sais, le Belvédère. Et cela est pourquoi je l'amène ici pour voir mon beau-père_. (I know, Belvedere. And that's why I am bringing him here to see my stepfather.)

Mr. Belvedere: Okay. I will get him for you. (Steps inside the house and calls out) _Monsieur Napoléon, votre belle-fille et son besoin d'ami pour vous voir_. (Sir Napoleon, your stepdaughter and her boyfriend want to see you.)

V.O: (from the dining room) _Me les envoyer_. (Send them to me.)

Mr. Belvedere: _Oui_. (Turns to Charles and Estelle) He will see you right now.

Then they go in the dining room. An old grey-furred cat with sharp light-green eyes, wearing a burgundy bathrobe with a teal-colored cravat, is sitting at the table reading a French newspaper. The butler comes in and whispers into his ear. The old cat nods thoughtfully, and when Charles and Estelle come in he gets up, rolls up the newspaper, and sets it on the table. Then he goes over to shake Charles' hand.

Napoleon: _Ah, Monsieur Roberts. Qu'un grand plaisir pour vous rencontrer. Je me sens désolé de vos parents, bien que_. (Ah, Mister Roberts. What a great pleasure to meet you. I feel sorry about your parents, though.)

Charles: _Merci_. (Thanks.)

Napoleon: _Je vois que vous avez rencontré mon bel Estelle de belle-fille. Vous êtes le gentilhomme très heureux, en effet, je vous dis...and j'espère qu'elle est un meilleur choix pour vous_. (I see you have met my lovely stepdaughter Estelle. You are very lucky gentleman, indeed, I tell you...and I hope she's a better choice for you.)

Charles: _Oui, M. LeChatte. J'aime votre belle-fille beaucoup, et je ferai n'importe quoi dans mon pouvoir pour la protéger avec tout mon pouvoir_. (Yes, Mr. LeChatte. I love your stepdaughter very much, and I will do anything in my power to protect her with all of my might.)

Napoleon: (amazed) _Ma foi, Je n'ai jamais su que vous parleriez du français si parfaitement._ (Oh, my, I never knew you would speak French so perfectly.)

Charles: _Bien, j'ai appris à le parler pendant des années_. (Well, I've learned to speak it for years.)

Napoleon nods and leads Charles away to the parlor. There he proceeds to tell him about Estelle.

Napoleon: _Charles, la minute j'ai lu des journaux innombrables et des programmes de nouvelles regardés à propos de vos exploits stupéfiants, j'ai su que vous seriez le choix parfait pour ma belle-fille. Toute ma vie que j'avais gaspillée tant d'ans essayant d'arranger un mariage arrangé pour elle, sans résultat_. (Charles, the minute I've read countless newspapers and watched news programs concerning your amazing feats, I knew you'd be the perfect choice for my stepdaughter. All my life I had wasted so many years trying to fix up an arranged marriage for her, to no avail.)

Charles: _Un mariage arrangé_? (An arranged marriage?)

Napoleon: _Cet a été une tradition dans ma famille pour beaucoup, beaucoup d'ans. Nous faisons chaque tentative pour trouver des maris pour nos filles et nos femmes pour nos fils. Cependant, quand j'ai épousé Marie et ai accepté son quatre enfants, j'ai décidé d'imposer cette coutume sacrée sur eux aussi. Je suis arrivé à arranger de mariages pour seulement trois des enfants si loin, Estelle est l'exception à la règle. _(It has been a tradition in my family for many, many years. We make every attempt to find husbands for our daughters and wives for our sons. However, when I married Mary and accepted her four children, I decided to impose this sacred custom upon them as well. I succeeded in arranging marriages for only three of the children so far, Estelle being the exception to the rule.)

Charles: _Quels gens ont fait les enfants de LeChatte épousent_? (Which people did the LeChatte children marry?)

Napoleon: _Les gens de nationalités différentes, juste éviter les dangers constants d'unions consanguines. Je commencerai avec Phillipe, le plus vieux. Il est un jeune hibou avec un tel sens brillant d'intelligence, qui amène avoir des objections la véritable réalisation du symbole connu de "le vieux hibou sage qui a habité en un chêne." Il demeure en Italie avec son Stella de femme et leurs quatre enfants_. (The people of different nationalities, just to avoid the constant dangers of inbreeding. I shall start with Phillipe, the oldest. He is a young owl with such a brilliant sense of intelligence, which brings to mind the actual realization of the well-known symbol of "the wise old owl who lived in an oak." He dwells in Italy with his wife Stella and their four children.)

Charles: _Je vois_. (I see.)

Napoleon: _Et Francois, le bête l'un avec les lunettes. Il fait autant de comme craquer une plaisanterie simple ou deux, pour que chaque débuts de jour hors avec un peu d'hilarité dans nos vies de la famille. Maintenant il demeure au Mexique avec son Rosita de femme et deux fils_. (And Francois, the silly one with the glasses. He would so much as to crack a simple joke or two, so that every day starts out with a bit of hilarity in our family's lives. Now he dwells in Mexico with his wife Rosita and two sons.)

Charles: _Et...Fleurette_? (What about...Fleurette?)

Napoleon: _Fleurette? Ah, elle est descendu en dessous à Nouvelle Zélande. Epousé un chien de berger a nommé Wendell et a eu trois belles filles par lui_. (Fleurette? Ah, she went down under to New Zealand. Married a sheepdog named Wendell and had three lovely daughters by him.)

Charles: _Cela est grand. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un n'a pas accepté Estelle ? Je signifie, elle paraît assez bonne quelqu'un être la femme_. (That's great. But why didn't anyone accept Estelle? I mean, she looks good enough to be somebody's wife.)

Napoleon: (sadly) _...no l'un n'épouserait pas un détective privé avec une attitude dure et irréductible. J'ai échoué dans trouver un mari qui égale sa personnalité--il a semblé n'y avoir personne dans le monde qui a ce type de comportement assez adapté pour elle. Tout d'un coup, elle est devenue impatiente, dire, "Le Père, si vous ne trouverez pas un camarade pour moi, je le ferai me."_ (...no one wouldn't marry a private-eye with a tough, die-hard attitude. I failed in finding a husband who matches her personality--there seemed to be nobody in the world who has that kind of behavior suited enough for her. All at once, she became impatient, saying, "Father, if you won't find a mate for me, I shall do it myself.")

Charles: _Et elle a fait juste cela_. (And she did just that.)

Napoleon: _Exactement. Je comprends que vous ferez un grand mari pour Estelle, et vous seriez bon à elle pour le reste de votre vie. Et par-dessus tout ceci, je serai très fier pour vous accepter comme mon nouveau gendre_. (Exactly. I understand that you will make a great husband for Estelle, and you would be good to her for the rest of your life. And above all this, I will be very proud to accept you as my new son-in-law.)

Charles: (smiling) _Merci, M. LeChatte. Je promettrai de faire toute ces chose à vous faire aussi heureux qu'elle est maintenant_. (Thanks, Mr. LeChatte. I'll promise to do all those thing to make you as happy as she is right now.)

Napoleon smiles warmly, before letting Charles go on his way.

Estelle: How did the talk with my stepfather go, Charles?

Charles: It went well. He gave his approval.

Estelle: (laughing happily) Wonderful! I will call my siblings back together, and tell them to meet me at Washington DC for the engagement party. Let's go! (They fly away)

Mary: (coming in) Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on in here?

Napoleon: Estelle has announced her engagement to Mr. Charles Roberts, my love. The wedding will be set for next month.

Mary: Oh...well, I guess that explains the big hole in the ceiling.

Back in Washington DC, the engagement party begins, and the TTC and their friends are there. Charles and Estelle are sitting at the table, holding hands and smiling at each other.

Bert: Congrats, you two! I didn't even know you were going to get married!

Charles: Well, it just came out as unexpected. Thanks, Mr. President.

Lisa: So, when are you and Estelle going to tie the knot?

Estelle: That's easy, Madame Raccoon. The nuptials will begin next month...on Halloween.

Both: (shocked) HALLOWEEN?!

Estelle: My kind of holiday.

Bert: Well...for a themed wedding, we might as well don costumes for the happy occasion. And I'm confident that no matter what we do, nothing will EVER go wrong.

Unbeknownst to the knowledge of Bert and his friends, someone is eavesdropping from outside. It's Dark Vampire Marie, holding a stone ear trumpet to her ear to listen in on the conversation. She smiles wickedly.

Dark Vampire Marie: A wedding on Halloween? With the TTC being there? I must alert Rayian right away! (Hisses and runs off)


	15. Chapter 14: The Wedding Part 1

In Rayian Fox's new hideout, Rayian hears the news from Dark Vampire Marie and grins wickedly.

Rayian: What's this? A wedding of Charles and Estelle, on Halloween? Good. I'm also going to find the one who switched our Dark Water and make him or her pay. But once Charles and Estelle get married, Marie, you will bite Estelle, and then she will bite Charles. That'll make them into two new Dark Vampires! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Dark Vampire Toons: HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

*  
Then Halloween comes around, and everyone is in Washington DC getting ready for a Halloween wedding and setting anything up, too.

Bert: Welcome to the Halloween wedding, Bentley and Vanessa! Boy, your kids sure look spiffy in their own little costumes!

Bentley: Thanks, Bert.

Lisa: So, what are you dressed up as?

Clark: I'm Agent R!

Maeve: Me a fairy princess!

Maurice: And I'm a dragon.

Bert: That's cute, Maurice. But is there anything you can do to make you act like a _real_ dragon?

Maurice nods, takes a deep breath, and spews out a stream of fire at Bert, almost burning him to a crisp.

Bert: (weakly) I'll...take that...back... (Coughs)

Then, Percy and Harrison, dressed as cowboys, run in laughing, water guns in their paws.

Percy: Bang! Bang-bang!

Harrison: Oh, you got me, pardner! I'm dyin'! (Falls to the ground)

Lisa: Having fun, boys?

Percy: You bet, Grandma! We love Halloween!

Harrison: Yeah! And the treats taste great, even if we're not trick-or-treating! Um...what was the occasion for again?

Bert: It's for your Uncle Charles' marriage to the newest member of our team.

Both: Oh...

Bert: Now run along and play with the other kids in the area.

Percy: Okay, Grandpa!

Harrison: Whatever you say!

The TTC are there with their families, with children dressed up in their best costumes. When the wedding is about to start, everybody gathers to their seats and wait for the bride to show up. In the dressing room, Estelle is brushing her fur. She is wearing a white-and-gold princess-style wedding gown with a golden tiara and matching gloves.

Mary: Ready for the big day, Estelle?

Estelle: I am, _mère_. I never dreamed this day would come--when I can finally become Mrs. Charles Roberts!

Mary: So, we heard. The wedding's about to start in a few minutes, hon--I'll be in the front row waiting for you. (Leaves)

Estelle: _Oui_. (Stands up and gets a bouquet of roses) I'm ready...

When the "Bridal March" begins to play, Estelle starts walking down the aisle, while everybody looks on. Charles, who is at the altar (with his brother Charles VI as the best man), smiles as he sees Estelle coming towards him. She arrives by his side and smiles sweetly at him.

Charles: (whispering) Wow...you look gorgeous, Estelle.

Estelle: _Merci_, Monsieur Roberts. Let us begin the journey of our lives together as one.

Charles smiles. Then the music stops and Father Changstein-El-Gamal (of the First Amalgamated Church) starts the ceremony.


	16. Chapter 15: The Wedding Part 2

Father El-Gamal: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the love of Charles Roberts and Estelle LeChatte, in holy matrimony, and to share in the support of the union of the Roberts family and the LeChatte family as one. Let us pray...

They all bow their heads and start to pra silently.

Estelle: (whispering) Your religious customs are so unique, Monsieur Roberts. I could just wish I was a part of that church...

Charles: You will, soon.

Father El-Gamal: Do you, Charles Roberts, take Estelle LeChatte to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?

Charles: I do.

Father El-Gamal: And Estelle LeChatte, do you take Charles Roberts to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?

Estelle: Oui. I do.

Then the couple exchanges vows and rings.

Father El-Gamal: By the power vested in me, in the authority of the First Amalgamated Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Charles and Estelle begin to kiss each other, as the crowd cheers. They were finally married. Then, Rayian Fox and his Dark Vampire Toons come crashing in, with Dark Vampire Marie and Dark Vampire Blabber hissing at them.

Rayian: HELLO, MORTALS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Alex II: Great, Rayian the Party Crasher.

Rayian: Now, my immortals, ATTACK!

Then the battle begins as Charles, Bunnie and Estelle fight back to back. But then, something horrifying happens.

Rayian: Time for a sacrifice! (Bites Estelle's neck, Belladonna bites Charles' neck, Dark Vampire Charlie bites Bunnie's neck and Dark Vampire Sasha bites Eric neck. Then, they all become Dark Vampire Toons)

Dark Vampire Charles, Estelle, Bunnie and Eric: TIME TO JOIN VAMPIRE RAYIAN FOX! (They hiss)

Bert: Oh, no!

PowerPaws: This is not good.

Alex II: We have to use the Light Swords to cure them.

Vanessa: Yes. But there's somehing I want to do first.

Bentley: What is it, Ness?

Vanessa: You'll see...

Rayian: So, do any of you have any last few brave words to say, before I send them out to turn you all into Dark Vampires?

Vanessa: Yes...I do, Rayian.

Rayian: And what would that be?

Vanessa: ...I did it.

Rayian: ...WHAT?!

Vanessa: I said I did it. I was the one who tampered with the recipe of the Darkness Water.

Everyone gasps in horror.

Bert: Vanessa...you...messed with the Darkness Water?

Vanessa: I was the only one who actually knew where Rayian's hideout was. I learned that the water was meant to make him and his minions stronger, so I altered the recipe to make them weaker. (Turns to Rayian) And Rayian, now that you've heard of everything that I did, my last request is this...I want you to bite my neck.

Bentley: (worried) Vanessa, no!

Vanessa: (whispering) Don't worry, Bentley--I'm not really going to let him bite me. As a matter of fact, I have something up my sleeve that neither Rayian or his minions know about.

Bentley: Oh. I wonder what it's going to be.

Vanessa: (smiles and winks at him) He'll ever see this one coming...

Rayian: So, you are the culprit who have done this to us. Now, you will die...any last words?

Vanessa: (smirking) Only four.

Rayian: And what would they be, fair mortal?

Vanessa: Try to catch me. (Unsheathes her claws)


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Rayian: I will get you!

He starts chasing Vanessa.

Belladonna: OTHERS, ATTACK!!!

Dark Vampire Charles starts fighting PowerPaws. Dark Vampire Estelle fights Snooper, Dark Vampire Bunnie fights Sally, and Dark Vampire Eric fights Clark. The battle continues, until Rayian overcomes Vanessa.

Vanessa: (furiously) Of course not. But you made a suggestion that you should be willing to be a Dark Vampire Toon. And I shall make it so. (Bares his fangs at her)

Bentley: Oh, man...I can't look! (Covers his eyes)

Vanessa quakes fearfully--she is trapped, and she is now about to be bitten. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and Maximus shows up.

Maximus: (boldly) LEAVE HER ALONE!

Rayian: What! (Growls) Who are you? And what are you doing here?

Maximus: I'm the very person upon whom you unleashed such ungrateful misery. And now that I have the chance to encounter you and your minions, it's time to get this over with once and for all! Bert Jr., get to biting!

Bert Jr.: You've got it! (Turns into a Light Vampire Toon, and he starts biting Dark Vampire Estelle, Dark Vampire Charles, Dark Vampire Bunnie, and Dark Vampire Eric, turning them back to normal)

Rayian: No, no, NO! What's the meaning of this?!

Bentley: (helping Vanessa up) Like we always say, Rayian...

Vanessa: The Time Toon Cops NEVER lose. Now it's our turn to die!

Bert Jr. shows up in front of Rayian with a Light Sword, with which he proceeded to cut off Rayian's head.

Rayian: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rayian's beheaded body, along with his head, explode into black dust. The black dust gets blown away by the wind, as the toons cheered.

Bert: YAHOO! We did it! We finally defeated Rayian!

Bert Jr. (back to normal) No, Dad...I did.

Bert: (warmly) In more ways than one.

Estelle: Oh..._qu'est-il arrivé_?

Charles: (rubbing his head) I don't know. But I have a big headache right now. I wonder what we've been doing all this time.

Estelle: (thinks for a moment, before brightening up) Ah! Now I remember! Rayian's sidekicks must've bitten us in our necks in order to turn us into Dark Vampire Toons--that's what happened. But now that we've been back to normal...

Charles: Then we can continue where we had left off, love.

Estelle kisses Charles.

Estelle: (smiling) My thought exactly.

Bert: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!

The toons start to sing, laugh, and dance. Bentley smiles, having witnessed the big celebration unfolding before his eyes. Suddenly, Vanessa walks up to him.

Vanessa: Bentley, woul you like to come with me to the rooftop? (Smiles) I've got something to show you.

Bentley: Are you sure? But--the kids--we--

Vanessa: I asked George and Nicole to watch them for a while. Now, come with me.

Bentley shrugs, before following Vanessa to the rooftop, leaving the Time Toon Cops to exult over their first victory over Rayian Fox and his evil family.


	18. Epilogue: A Beautiful Night

Alex II: Well, Belladonna has escaped, but everyone is back to normal since they got new lives right now.

Bert: But she'll still be a threat, so she is wanted right now.

Alex II: Yeah. I hope she don t be a threat in the near future. Otherwise she woul be back to disrupt the fun we're having right at this moment.

Charles IV: I hope so, too...because, one way or another, I think we need to be ready.

Estelle: I propose a toast to the Time Toon Cops, the heroes of Canerica, and my new friends. And of course, I'd also like to propose a toast to my new husband, Monsieur Charles Roberts--for as long as I am married to him and as long as I have any possible children by him, I will forever remain your one true ally. _A votre santé_!

Marie: Cheers!

All: Huzzah!

They all clink glasses and cheer and applaud wildly. Meanwhile, up on the rooftop, Bentley and Vanessa are gazing up at the full moon before them. For the first time since the battle began, they finally got a chance to spend some time together...alone.

Bentley: Say, Ness...do you remember, a long time ago, we used to sit at the top of a mountain to watch the moon rise?

Vanessa: Oh, yes, I do. We were going out on a date at that time." (Turns to him and puts her paw on his shoulder) The moon was so beautiful, it's as if it was made out of the smoothest silk. Just like you..."

Bentley: I love you, Vanessa...after all that I've seen of you beating Rayian Fox to a pulp, I still think you're the greatest wife I've ever had. And you're a great mom, too, the way you saved our kids.

Vanessa: (blushing) Awww, Bentley, thanks. It was nothing, really. But you could've done any better yourself.

The raccoon blushes at that comment. He knew it--it was starting to become just like their date all over again.

Meanwhile, Belladonna is in Hell, but with her two Kids Rain and Jane Fox. And she is not happy.

Rain: Awww, the Time Toon Cops took our Dad away!

Jane: They must pay!

Belladonna: (sadly) I know. I know, my little ones.

V.O.: I see you need a new husband.

Belladonna: (looks up) Red...is that you?

Then the Demon Cat named Red comes out.

Red: Hello, Belladonna.

Belladonna: Red! What you doing here?

Red: I see you had trouble, but I can be able to help. You see, Belladonna, there is another love in your life. They say that if Rayian Fox died by being beheaded, then a new one will take his place--a Demon Dog.

Belladonna: Who?

Red: His name is Richard Roberts. He is a demon dog, since Charles IV is a Angel Dog. But Charles VI's uncle is a demon while his aunt is an angel, so Richard II is whole demon and he will be out soon right about now.

Then dark smoke appears as a black and brown dog with red eyes, fangs, red nose, red and black demon wings and claws, while looking at Belladonna and smiling at her.

Richard: Hello, Belladonna.

Belladonna: Richard! I haven't seen you since Demon High School!

Richard: I know. I also heard my friend Rayian Fox had died.

Belladonna: Yes--by those darned Time Toon Cops!

Richard: Well, let's get revenge on them, too.

Belladonna: Also your cousin Charles IV is with Annabella and the Time Toon Cops.

Richard: GRRRR! My Goody-Two-Shoes cousin! GRRR! He will be dealt with very severely.

Jane: So, are you our new stepdad?

Richard: Since your real dad died. And yes...I am.

Belladonna: Also Sannabella is your stepdaughter, too, but she's with Annabella.

Richard: I know a spell that can get your daughter back to our side, love.

Belladonna: Really? That's good! HA-HA-HA-HA!

Richard: AHA-HA-HA-HA!

THE END!


End file.
